In your dreams
by always.just.dreaming
Summary: Harry's been having weird dreams, in fact they're Draco Malfoy's dreams. Draco's acting jumpy and Harry knows he's in trouble. He becomes determined to find out why, but after discovering a new side to the Slytherin through his dreams, Harry falls for him
1. Chapter 1: Dobby's visit

**A/N: Character's are property of J.K Rowling. Also, this story was edited/co-written by: .net/u/2853966/Amy_Maree**

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction, not ever, but that I'm actually set on finishing. I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><span>In your dreams<span>

Chapter one:

Bright clouds, white, yet sullen, hang low in the beautifully blue sky. The Roses that carry on for row after row, in every direction, are all lined with a sweat caused by the early winter morning; the sun just beginning to melt the thin layer of ice that coated them overnight.  
>All of it so perfectly clear and absolutely beautiful, it cannot possibly be a dream.<p>

Though as he watches it begins to shift, become disjointed, and then begin to reform again as a completely different picture.

A gray, cloudless sky replaces the blue. Row after row of tombstones appears in place of the flowers, and the sun seems to disappear altogether.

Everything that is the perfect view of serenity, turned, twisted into a sight of sorrow, yet still is not a nightmare.

The boy who watches cannot feel where he is; can hear only silence and is not connected to the images through the use of his other senses in any way. Yet he is aware what he is seeing is neither a dream nor a nightmare, at least of his own.

It's someone else's.  
>He just gets to enjoy the show... <em>again<em>.

Harry woke gasping for air, his body covered in sweat.

"arrg"

He remembered almost nothing about the night before, and seeing as he got completely pissed, it was understandable. However, it was the heavy drinking that often leads to a deep sleep, and the deep sleep that lead to... well it lead to him waking up unable to remember much, covered in sweat and gasping for air really. As opposed to normal, of course, where he woke up covered in sweat and gasping for air, but with absolutely no memory loss.

"Harry, mate you okay?" a husky voice, heavily covered in sleep called out from the left.

"Sure Ron, go back to sleep"

"mmkay" Ten seconds later Ron's snores could be heard throughout the silent house.

With a small sigh, Harry rolled onto his side, his back to a sleeping Ron, and stared out the window of the small room he shared with the red-headed boy when staying at the Burrow. Outside the darkness of a starless night was slowly growing lighter as morning drew near and Harry was content on watching it happen, unwilling to go back to sleep and the numb feeling that accompanies it. Ever since the summer holidays had begun, he dreaded going to sleep. Most nights he makes excuses to stay up longer, making it to bed when he can no longer keep his eyes open, even Ron and Hermione don't bother staying up with him anymore.

_**POP**_

Harry screamed, a high pitched squeal, and reached for his wand as someone suddenly appeared in front of him, and pointed it towards the intruder. It took two seconds after he had calmed slightly from the fright for him to realize whom he had his wand pointed at.

"_Dobby!_" The shock of seeing the house elf left Harry with his mouth hanging open in an undignified fashion.

"Yes, Mr Harry Potter sir"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help sir, Harry Potter and his friends are in danger once again sir" Dobby replied, twiddling his fingers together nervously; unsure of what Harry's reaction to his bring bad news would be.

Harry studied the elf, and upon seeing that Dobby was clearly distraught over the news sat up in his bed and silently offered the space next to him for Dobby to sit down. Once the elf looked comfortable enough and it was obvious he didn't plan to injure himself over Harry's gesture, Harry began his questioning.

"Who was it Dobby? What do you know?" Harry's voice came out kind, but firm. He was sick of everybody trying to kill him dammit!

He liked the house elf and didn't want to scare him, but he was angry at the same time so he couldn't help but make a small amount of his frustration known when he spoke. In the back of his mind he knew that some of it was about the previous night as well, but he refused to entertain the thought at that moment. Harry focused on Dobby's reply to his question, and nothing else.

"Dobby did not see his face sir, hidden under his cloak he was. He came while the headmaster was at a meeting with the school governors. Dobby saws him and followed him sir, lead me straight to Gryffindor tower-"

"Gryffindor tower?"

"Yes Harry Potter, he spoke to the painting quietly and the Fat Lady let him pass"

"So they must be a Gryffindor, or they wouldn't have the password, right? But I don't see how this is dangerous Dobby" Harry was curious about why anyone would go to Hogwarts in the holidays other than him, sure, but he couldn't see any danger coming from that.

"Harry Potter does not understand. He did not need a password, during the break period the passwords are not needed and so headmaster removes them until the term starts again."

Slowly, Harry's eyes widened as he realised what that fact means. And upon his understanding, he could not help feeling guilty that he hadn't originally, instead of interrupting, heard the elf out; who no-doubt witnessed something sinister enough for him to come straight to Harry. Determined to let the elf complete his warning, Harry asked, slowly, so every word he spoke was clear:

"What did they do when they made it into the tower Dobby?"

"Went to the seventh year boys dorm room, he did. Went in and looked around, but he mustn't have found what he was looking for because he kicked the nearest bed sir; he growled when he did that." Dobby nodded to himself as he remembered before continuing on, "I thought he would leave then when seeing as he was not finding anything, but he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell to it. The room filled with a pinkie-white light so bright my eyes stung and then it settled down and I see all the beds sir were glowing pink in colour"

"There was never anything that the man did that would have allowed you to determine their identity, nothing at all? And do you know what spell was used? Dobby you must think carefully, I need to know these things"

Harry watched patiently as Dobby thought about what he said. The elf's face was scrunched up in concentration, his eyes moving rapidly around the room without seeing it contents. Harry found this sight amusing, but didn't dare laugh at the elf who looked like he was in a trance. Harry thought it must be an elf thing, when they needed to remember things in great detail; He imagined they just pulled the memory forward to the front of their minds and view it, like a pensieve, except the memory would play in the elf's head. While musing over his ideas Harry failed to notice that Dobby had gone completely stiff, his already big eyes widening in surprise.

"eep"

The noise Dobby made was so loud and completely unexpected that Harry jumped, clearing his head and allowing him to finally notice the elf's big eyes and stiff posture. He scanned Dobby's face quickly, and saw that he was confused and ashamed. Thinking that Dobby's shame came from not finding something that would identify the cloaked man or not picking up on something about him originally, Harry moved to comfort the elf and let him know that it doesn't matter either way, but stopped when he saw that Dobby was about to speak.

"I'm sorry- "

"HARRY SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! YOU SOUND LIKE A FRIGGIN' RAT THAT WAS TRODDEN ON" Ron shrieked across the room.

Harry saw embarrassment and shock flash over Dobby's face before the elf quickly stood up on the bed and whispered hurriedly into Harry's ear.

"Do not speak a word to anyone, please sir"

It was Harry's turn to be shocked now, as the elf disapparated; leaving him sitting in his bed with the same expression he had on when the he realised Dobby had appeared, eyes wide, with his mouth hanging open in a terribly undignified fashion.


	2. Chapter 2: White Panther

**A/N: Okay, so I finally finished chapter two =D  
>Hope it's liked <strong>

**Enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter two:<span>

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOU COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Harry laughed as he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron could always be trusted to either sleep through the morning alarm or ignore it and go back to sleep, which everyone else couldn't understand because it always made Mrs Weasley furious.

"You could help him out you know, make sure he gets up"

Turning around he saw Hermione coming up behind him, and smiled. She was just as amused as Harry, you could tell from the small upturn of her lips. Harry laughed again, this time it was because they both knew the reply he would give. Hermione would make the same statement and Harry gave the same answer every morning, normally anyway... today Harry had a better answer.

"Help him out by pushing him off the side of his bed? Tried it before, trust me I would only be making sure I got punched in the mouth and he would likely just fall back asleep on the floor anyway"

Hermione's face brightened as she truly smiled before bursting out into laughter. Harry laughed along with her, knowing she was imagining Ron doing just what he had said. He liked moments like this with Hermione; it reminded him why she was his best friend, other than the always being able to help him no matter what the situation was aspect. He knew that he was one of the only people to see her this way, actually laughing and enjoying herself, one of the only people who knew almost everything about her and when something was wrong. He knew that she knew him the same way and that no matter what, she would listen to him when he told her things and not judge him like everyone else did, including Ron, which comforted him.

"And what are you two laughing about?" A cold voice spoke from the bottom of the stairs

Harry stopped laughing instantly. He looked up and his eyes met those of the one who spoke, anger quickly began rising in him as he registered the glare he was being given. Hermione could see this, knew that look on Harry's face so well and slowly turned around, no longer fighting hard to gain control of her laughter because Harry needed her; smiling a bright fake smile she cheerfully and politely answered:

"Oh nothing Ginny, I just tripped down the bottom step and almost fell, Harry caught me"

Hermione lied so easily, because she lied almost all the time to everyone that wasn't her parents or Harry that they failed to notice the difference between truthful Hermione and lying Hermione.  
>When they were in fifth year, Harry had told Hermione about how the sorting hat had wanted to put him in Slytherin and was only slightly surprised when Hermione told him that the old hat had wanted to put her in Slytherin as well. He had seen how she could scheme, in second year she had come up with the Polyjuice Potion idea so they could find out if Malfoy opened the Chamber of Secrets, so he could see why, but it was still a little bit of a shock. Hermione said that it only put her in Gryffindor because she told it she was better than that, better than a Slytherin. Harry had laughed so hard at that, the people around them started getting annoyed and glared at him. Much like Ginny Weasley was <em>still<em> doing right now.

"Are you sure he wasn't just there and you fell into him mistaking it as him catching you? Because that doesn't sound like Harry Potter to me, someone who would be there for another person, usually it's all about him"

"Oh I'm quite certain. Trust me. Harry only lets the unworthy fall. He also lets those unworthy bitches get ripped to shreds and eaten by whatever beast wants the pleasure without so much as a blink of an eye. So I suggest that from now on you mind your step." Hermione's voice was practically dripping acid as she replied; her face dropped the fake smile and became as cold as her voice when she spoke. Then the fake smile was back and she continued in an overly cheerful voice, "Enjoy your breakfast!" then turned, grabbed a startled Harry by the arm, and stared pulling him towards the kitchen without waiting for Ginny's reaction.

Harry was still in a daze when Hermione let go of him and sat down in her seat, leaving him standing like an idiot at the end of the table. The only other person he noticed was Fred and that was only when the older boy had gotten fed up and forcefully pulled him into his seat.  
>Harry wasn't surprised at Hermione's outburst, he had seen her act that way before, what he was surprised about was the intense coldness Ginny just exhibited towards him. He started wondering if he had done or said anything stupid while he was drunk the previous night, before he remembered that the reason Ron had suggested they get sloshed was because Ginny had dumped him. She dumped him! It was Harry who had the right to be cold, but it seemed Ginny wanted to play the wounded one over the break-up. How is that fair!<p>

**_But you didn't really care she broke up with you_**

**_No, I did. I did._**

**_When she said it you felt better, you never loved her that way._**

**_I did love her. I DO love him, I mean her._**

Pushing down the mental discussion he was having with himself, Harry looked up to find everyone at the table staring at him, and blushed as if they had all heard his moment of insanity. He was saved from having to say anything that would make him seem like a bigger twat when Ron walked into the kitchen, very loudly grumbling something about a never-ending supply of food coming from a waterfall in the desert. Harry was glad, he didn't care how insane that sounded because it made him appear like the most normal person in the world. He smiled when Ron looked up to find himself in the same situation Harry had been in moments before.

"That's what you dream about Ronikins? I have to admit I am highly disappointed, where are the vivid dreams of hot naked models?" George said

"Yeah, or at least a hot naked Hermione. I mean, come on Ronald! Unless, of course, you prefer guys because then it should be a hot naked Harry. Which I wouldn't mind myself" Fred added with a wink in Harry's direction.

Both Harry and Ron turned red, Harry out of embarrassment and Ron out of anger. It was obvious Ron was about to explode with rage, but Harry didn't want to draw attention to his red cheeks by trying to calm him. Luckily, Mrs Weasley decided then to place breakfast at the table: Bacon, eggs made in all possible ways, sausages, toast, cinnamon rolls and toasted cheese sandwiches. Everybody easily forgot about the twin's comments and began eating, except Harry. In Harry's opinion Mrs Weasley is the best cook in the world, he thought she probably could even make broccoli appetizing, but right now he just didn't feel like anything.  
>Ginny was being a bitch to him, He was having weird dreams, Dobby had told him that someone was out to kill him and his dorm mates and he couldn't tell anyone about it, then there's the fact that even though Harry has known Fred was Bi-sexual for a while, he felt really uncomfortable thinking about Fred flirting with him, and when he does Harry feels worse and on top of it all Voldemort was still after him, attacking him every chance he got.<p>

To put it simply: He wasn't having the best summer.

Okay, sure, so he usually didn't have grand summers, but he wanted to have a sulk to himself about the unfairness of it all, so he was going to.

**_At least Draco probably isn't having the best summer either._**

**_Draco? Shit. I mean Malfoy._**

**_You care about how his summer is going?_**

**_No, no I don't I just think it couldn't be that great because he would be worried about stuff._**

**_Worried about stuff? Seriously that's the best you can come up with? I mean seriously Harry; you're losing an argument with yourself. Who does that?_**

"Who does that?"

"Harry mate? Did you hear me?" Ron's voice broke through Harry's second mental chat of the day.

"hrm?" Harry shook his head

"You're really out of it mate, I said Hermione put sauce on her eggs. I mean, who would do that?"

Harry laughed and smiled over in Hermione's direction, where she was defiantly enjoying her tomato sauce covered eggs.

"Yeah, she likes some weird things sometimes. Actually I'm pretty sure most of them involve some kind of flavoured sauce" Harry said as he turned back to Ron "Okay that sounded way too kinky, I didn't mean it like that" Harry continued.

Ron barked out a loud laugh and choked on his bacon. Harry was on a role, first he had Hermione in fits and now he had Ron choking on laughter and bacon. Ron's face was turning a red/purple colour as though it couldn't decide which to be, and Harry began patting him hard on the back. Mrs Weasley instantly became worried about her son's well being and rushed over to help Harry try and stop Ron from choking. In a matter of seconds Mrs Weasley pulled Ron to his feet and hit him once on the back, allowing him to breathe right again. It didn't surprise Harry that she knew how to stop people choking. She was amazing that woman; he wondered was there anything she didn't know about?

"_I guess it's plain to see when you look at you and meeeee, we're different, different, as can be"_

"What is that, where is that singing coming from. Arthur get your wand."

"Oops. Sorry Mum, that's my phone and I better answer it, it could be Lee about some business ventures me and Fred have been looking into"

It was like fate decided to answer the one question Harry didn't really need to know the answer to.

**_Okay, so Mrs Weasley doesn't know about mobile phones. How does that help me kill Voldemort? How does that tell me why I'm dreaming weird?_ _Fate must hate me. Or Merlin, either one, my life can get pretty damn crappy so it doesn't matter._**

"Harry, do not make me laugh like that when I'm eating ever again, okay mate?" Ron's husky voice broke through Harry third subconscious discussion of the morning. At this rate, Harry thought he'd reach over 300 by the end of the day.

"Yeah-"

Just as he was about to reply, a beautiful and very official looking owl, with a pattern around its eyes that gave it the appearance of wearing glasses, flew through the small opening of the kitchen window. The bird circled the room once before coming to rest upon the back of Harry's seat. He could see that the letter the bird held was addressed to him with private written right under his name, and so Harry untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg and walked outside, completely aware that everyone's curious eyes would be following him.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it might be hard to understand, but I don't think badly about you in anyway. The opposite really, I just didn't want to believe it. And now I realise that I can help you stay out of danger, at least a little bit. It's not like I'm going to just so up and save your sorry ass whenever though._

_Be careful this summer. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you were hurt, but you do tend to end up that way often._

_I say this to help you;  
>Stay on alert. They are watching you<em>_._

_Always,  
>Dr<em>_ White Panther_**_  
><em>**_  
><em>

_p.s: I will only and always address myself as White Panther. If you see this owl, take its letter and read it instantly. It could save your life._

**_White Panther, it has a ring to it._**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I have only a little idea of what's going to happen next. But things will really start moving alone in Chapter three, I promise. And as for this chapter, well all I really knew to being with is that I had to make Ginny seem like a bitch and let everyone know that Harry wasn't with her =D so yeah, hope you liked it  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: I just like boys

A/N: Okay I hope you like this, let me know! I want reviews people, otherwise how can I be sure it's good?

Anyway, enjoy 3

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

The second Harry walked back into the kitchen, all of its occupants turned to question him on his letter. He simply shook his head at them and went straight to his and Ron's room and locked the door. Harry could tell his actions would make them concerned about him, well everyone except Ginny, but he didn't care because now he had more to deal with and he needed to think. And he planned to spend hours up in the room do that, just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>He was looking out a window, above a garden of beautiful plants and flowers that bloom in the moonlight. The sight was calming, relaxing to most, but the boy at the window did not see them; he stood de-thatched, staring off into tangled thoughts, stiff and uncertain of his actions.<br>A voice called from a distance, and he turned to look into the dark room in which he stood. As his eyes adjusted he could make out the thousands of books on shelves around the room, the door straight across from him, and the solitary chair right in the middle. From where he stood the boy could not see the blood that covered the chair, but he knew it was there.  
>The voice grew closer, and the boy shrunk back into the curtains subconsciously.<p>

Minutes passed but the boy did not move an inch, his gaze upon the door as his fear began to rise. The sound of the harsh voice was now accompanied by heavy footsteps, and the boy held his breath as it approached the room. He was frightened, yet resigned to his fate and made no movements as the handle on the door began to turn, so slowly and dramatically the boy felt cold with dread. The door fell open and he sharply inhaled before quickly dropping his gaze upon the floor, bright blonde hair fell over his eyes.

"Draco, you will not leave this room until you agree. Stop being foolish, this is an honor and your constant disobedience is tainting the Malfoy name." There was no sympathy or hint of warmth in the strong voice of his father as he spoke.

He was a disgrace; nothing he did was ever good enough for his father. Blah, blah, blah. Until recently he had never disagreed or refused anything his father had said he had to do, act, think. Despite his current fear, he felt a great amount of anger and he wasn't going to cave to him. Lucius Malfoy held no power over his son anymore, but that didn't mean he couldn't cause his pain; which was inevitable when he again said no.

"Taint the Malfoy name? Why father you have already done that to a point where I'm sure should I ever do anything seemingly disgraceful it would increase the status of Malfoy legacy, seeing as you have brought it down to below Mudblood status. You're a disgusting creature who follows another disgusting creature in the hope that a half man, half snake with no nose kills a seventeen year old boy that hasn't even finished his schooling and has kicked your asses a number of times already. It's pathetic really" The boy smirked and looked directly into anger filled eyes "So no, I will not agree and I would gladly stay in this room for the rest of forever watching you fail at the hands of Harry Potter, and in the unlikely event you should succeed anyway, my forever is over so it doesn't matter"

Lucius stared, well more like a cross between a stare and a glare, at his son.

"You little brat, don't you dare speak ill of me and the Dark Lord. You are going to regret this decision Draco. As of now you are no longer my son, and so I feel no guilt in doing this"

The boy stood tall, face to face with his father and waited for the man to curse him. Lucius raised his wand to his son's chest.

"Crucio"

The boy fell to the floor, intense waves of agony consumed him, but he resisted the urge to cry out in pain. Staring up at the ceiling, he tried to ignore the satisfied look on the face of his father as the man stood above him. As the pain continued he began to lose his strength and give in to the pain, with that he turned to smirk at his father. The man glared back and that was the last thing the boy saw before he passed out.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a start. He hadn't realised he had been sleeping until now, and judging from the darkness of the room surrounding him he had been asleep for a very long time. The last thing he remembered was being in Malfoy manor, wait no... He had been on his bed staring out the window into the front yard. Grabbing his wand Harry unlocked the door before he slowly got up, his body ached and his head was spinning, and walked towards the door.<p>

**_Malfoy manor? I was dreaming of Draco. I mean Malfoy.  
>Oh shit, I was in Malfoy's dream!<em>**

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. By now he knew he invaded other people's dreams whenever he went to sleep, but the fact that it was Draco. _Malfoy,_ of all people this time startled him.

**_Again with the Draco? You're meant to hate him and you call him Draco. No, wait, I do hate him and I dislike his luscious hair and his beautiful eyes and his skin. He has way to good skin, and I hate him._**

**_Because you're not in denial or anything Harry, not one bit._**

**_I'm not crazy either, yet I seem to be talking to myself a lot._**

**_And when you do it's always about Draco Malfoy in some way._**

**_Shut up! _**

**_Did you seriously just tell yourself to shut up Harry?_**

"Harry? Are you alright? Normally people don't tell themselves to shut up, especially when they weren't even talking." Hermione stood at the bedroom door, worry lining her face as she looked upon Harry.

"Alright!" Harry's voice came out in a high pitched squeak. "Hermione, I think I have a problem"

"A problem? What is it Harry? I have a large supply of the most useful books from school"

"I, I"

"Harry you can tell me anything" Hermione walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his right arm to comfort him.

"Maybe it's not really a problem. I just got confused for a second. Nothing is wrong what-so-ever. It's not like I have feelings for Draco or anything, that would be insane; that would be wrong. Not possible. Right Hermione?" Harry was almost in hysterics by the time he was finished, needing to be assured but he didn't know what he wanted to be assured of exactly.

Some part of him wanted her to say it's not true and he couldn't possibly feel attracted to him, and another part wanted her to say it was okay to feel that way. Despite his confusion, one thing was certain; life for Harry was getting increasingly intense.

"Oh Harry. I've been waiting for this. I have to admit though that I thought you would be less hysteric and more coherent when you figured it out."

"I... Figured it out?"

"Harry I noticed last year, you were a little obsessed. At first I thought you were just worried that he was planning something, but then you started watching his every move and I questioned the reason why. Then I thought you might, you know, like him and at first I couldn't understand it and hated the idea so I convinced myself there was no-way you were not straight. Until I saw how you looked at him after what happened that time in Myrtle's bathroom, you were so full of guilt and regret after that. And when I got you to talk to me about that, you called him Draco without realising it, since then I've come to terms with it and Harry I care so much about you that even if I did mind I would support you."

Hermione's words meant so much to Harry, calming him down drastically. He was relieved that she hadn't freaked out, yet he was also a little embarrassed that she had noticed his crush; that and the fact she had noticed, analysed and tested her theory before he realised it himself. And he had called him Draco, not Malfoy, when speaking to her

"Wait, I called him Draco! I didn't realise! How often do I do that? Was it just that once? Do you think anyone else noticed!" Harry was growing more frantic as each word left his mouth.

"Harry please calm down, there is nothing to worry about. No need to hyperventilate again. You only say it to me, when no one else is around. When you're talking to anyone who isn't me, it's Malfoy. Only I know." Hermione's words were reassuring "Oh and Harry, I have some books for you to read; now that you know. When I figured out you had a thing for Malfoy, who is a boy although I'm sure you've seen that. Anyway I thought you might need to read a few things about um... you know, being with um... another boy in any way. But seriously don't worry, I know you just worked out that you could be attracted to a male so I don't expect you to know if you're Bi-sexual or Homosexual. I have to say that I'm guessing you would be Bi-sexual because at first you really did seem to be attracted to Ginny and that is okay and I just – "

"Hermione please, you're babbling"

"I. Oh" In two seconds Hermione's face fell. The joy she became filled with when speaking of books or fact or books and facts or Hermione things was amazing, and Harry hated being the one who made that joy fade. He just needed time to think, it was a lot to take in and he only had his euphony five minutes ago.

Five minutes. Harry looked at Hermione, really looked at her. She would accept him no matter what. He thought that this would be a good moment to test her Bi-sexual theory and walked out of the bedroom and straight to the room Ginny and Hermione shared. When he reached the door Harry walked right in, determined and completely aware he was likely to walk in on a barely dressed Ginny. He was actually hoping he would and he was right, lying on her bed in a pink singlet top and those matching short-short things girls wear to bed. And deciding to be honest for once, Harry admitted to himself that he thought it was a completely disgusting sight.

"Hermione I'm gay, I just like boys"

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Don't forget to review =D many thanks


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

**A/N: Okay, here is the fourth chapter. Also (pre-warning) Ginny bashing in this chapter and I used a line from Starship, which obviously isn't mine.  
><strong>

**Well hope you like it, please review and give me feedback!**

**enjoy xo**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

Sitting on a bench in the front yard Harry and Ron were silent. After the situation with Ginny, well things got a bit awkward. Okay, that might be an understatement. It was a disaster, as soon as she had registered Harry's presence in her room while she was wearing barely anything Ginny went completely mental, Harry got sick and things got out of hand.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"Hermione I'm gay, I just like boys" Harry turned and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! HARRY POTTER YOU CANNOT JUST WALK IN HERE WITHOUT KNOCKING, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE" Ginny's words suggested that she was angry at Harry bursting in on her in her state, but her action proved her words untrue because the girl didn't move to cover herself in anyway after being walked in on and Harry, as well as Hermione could tell this.

"Just because you're the bloody-boy-who-lived does not mean you have a right to just do what you want. And before you start, I will not take you back. Why do you think I should?"

Hermione and Harry shared a look. Ginny had obviously been working on this kind of situation for a while. Maybe that was even the reason she had been so rude that morning at breakfast, she had been waiting for Harry to ask her to take him back.

"Ah, Ginny..."

"No Harry, let me first. When we were together you never opened up to me and let me know what was troubling you. You told Ron and Hermione, but never me. I was your girlfriend for Merlin's sake! And you payed more attention to that owl of yours than you did to me. Whenever I tried to get you to open up to me, you would just say it didn't matter and for me not to worry. If we are going to be together Harry you have to open up to me more, and pay attention to me."

While Ginny was babbling on Ron had slipped into the room, not quietly but certainly less noticeable due to Ginny's rambling voice.

"Look, I really care for you Harry. But unless you promise to do those things, I can't be with you"

Harry wanted to fall into a black hole and stay there for the rest of eternity. Ginny obviously wanted him, still, but Harry didn't want her. Of once he could admit that to himself, but he couldn't say that to her, could he? But she would understand, then again they only broke up two days ago maybe she wouldn't understand. Hyperventilating seemed to be Harry's thing at the moment, and it wasn't making him feel particularly stable.

"I..Ah.. you, me..i'mgoingtobesick" Harry splattered out, it sounded more like Harry was saying being with Ginny would make him sick, before turning to run straight to the bathroom.

Ron was standing in the doorway though, pre-empting Harry's retreat. Ron clearly thought that he was talking about Ginny making him ill, but Harry seriously didn't care in that moment. Hermione, bless her soul, noticed immediately that Harry was again hyperventilation and was seriously going to be sick.

"Ron don't stop him, he is actually sick. He's been freaking out so much this afternoon and he hasn't eaten since breakfast so it has made his body react this way"

"He is sick?" Ron put on one of his typical I-don't-comprehend faces.

"Yes Ron, can't you see that? Look at him, he's almost transparent he is so white"

"Oh..Sorry mate" Ron let go of Harry as he spoke.

Harry didn't reply, he just ran to the bathroom. Once he thought that he wasn't going to be sick again, Harry returned to the room. Everyone was still in there, waiting for him, but they went completely silent the moment Harry walked in. Glancing around at their faces, he could guess the conversation topic, him... again. And from the way Hermione was turned away from the other two, Harry knew that neither of them believed whatever she had been saying, or were arguing with her. There was only one way to find out exactly what was said. So, taking a deep, Harry straight out asked.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh Harry are you – "Ginny

"Is everything – "Hermione

"Harry mate you can't – "Ron

All three of them spoke at once, and making Harry's head spin. He didn't know who he should speak to, but seeing as Ron didn't sound like he was asking Harry if he was feeling alright and seemed to actually be answering the question Harry asked, he decided it would be best to talk to him first.

"Not all at once, please. My head can't take it" Harry said sternly and all three instantly went silent.

"Okay, Ron goes first and if you disagree then keep it to yourself. Ron?" Harry looked directly into the other boy's eyes as he addressed him.

"Ah... Right, well you see Harry we were talking about you. Ginny said you were sick because you were worried that she wouldn't want you anymore and she felt bad that she had caused you to Hyperventilate and I said that if you were reacting so badly to the break-up that you should have done something about it. Then Hermione said it has nothing to do with that and she is certain that you hadn't been thinking about the break-up but something... 'Seriously life-changing' and – " Ron glanced at Hermione before he finished. "And that it might change our opinion of you... In a bad way"

"Of course that couldn't possibly be true right? I mean you would have told us if it was big and I'm positive that you would never be in a situation where you would make us think bad things about you. Hermione's just being a bitch because she's upset I hurt you when we broke up and she probably even wants you herself judging from this morning's display." Ginny was facing Harry, directing her words to him as though she needed reassurance despite her words, but as though she knew for certain Harry wouldn't bother defend Hermione; Funny how she was wrong on both counts.

"Ginny – " Harry began

"You. Pathetic. Unworthy. Big headed tart." Hermione calmly said, but her voice was full of poison. She was next to the window and facing so that her body was looking outside.

All occupants in the room turned to look at her. Ron's face was growing redder by the second from shock and anger and Ginny's fell into a fierce smirk, though it was obvious she was a little unsure. Harry just looked back and forth between them, calculating the action he should take, but he didn't have a clue what to do. The atmosphere in the room had become stale.

"I did suggest that you mind your step, now you're going to suffer the consequences" Hermione's voice was practically dripping acid as she turned to glare Ginny straight in the eyes. "Insulting me, sure I can handle that. Insulting Harry, you get a warning. Insult both of us and question the bases of our friendship, I will make your life hell."

"With what? Your great ability to read? Should I worry that you're going to throw a book at me?"

Sometimes Ginny was just thick. In the process of trying to win this argument she had completely forgot that Hermione was the smartest student at Hogwarts, forgot that she knew spells Ginny might never be able to master. That put together with Hermione's Slytherin nature meant that Ginny stood no chance in this battle. Harry could see this, yet made no move to stop either party.

"Skank you don't know me! And if I wanted to I could very well do damage to that overrated face of yours just by throwing a book. It's hard to miss it, you having such a big head and all"

"Ha! I'd hex you before it left your hand"

"Really? Well I never mentioned I'd use my hands to throw it at you."

At that moment a book hit Ginny hard in the back of the head, forcing her head to snap forward with a loud crack. Glancing at Ron, Harry could see that the boy was shocked and had completely no idea what to do with his sister and one of his best friends fighting. Harry on the other hand had some idea of what he _should_ do, but he couldn't bring himself to care so much that Ginny was going to get it given to her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ginny screamed and launched herself at Hermione.

Hermione just flicked her wand to the right and Ginny flew into the wall, not softly.

"Ginny, I did suggest you watch your step. Taking one towards me, that was one you really should have been paying attention to"

Slowly, as gingerly as her hair was the colour, Ginny rose to her feet. Her wand was in her hand, pointing in Hermione's direction, and Harry realised that he had to act this time. Grabbing his own wand from his pocket Harry acted fast.

"_Expelliarmus_" Ginny's wand flew from her hand and into Harry's, along with Ron's.

Harry was a master of the spell now, which allowed him to take more than one person's wand at a time. Once Ginny had raised her wand, so did Ron, and he was also pointing it at Hermione. Two on one is never fair, and Harry couldn't let either of them even send a silencing charm her way anyway. There was only one distraction Harry could think of that would get them to forget the spurt, but it meant throwing water on the flames and leaving him exposed in the ashes.

"I don't have dreams, not any of my own anyway and Hermione knows about it. Every night I get pushed into other people's heads and invade upon their private dreams" Harry said in a rush "Not twenty minutes ago I woke up from another one. This _Dream_ was Draco Malfoy's. I've been a bit... funny since then"

Just as he thought would happen, both Ginny and Ron forgot all about the previous... ah, disagreement with Hermione as soon as the name Draco Malfoy was mentioned. Harry was never going to tell them about being gay, because it was private and he was almost positive that he'd end up dead within the next few years anyway. Harry planned to forget about it himself, so there was no possible way he was going to let more people know, because they were likely never to forget about it. Silence engulfed the small room, and Harry was beginning to wonder if any of them would ever speak again.

"Draco Malfoy? That ferret! Why would you want to be in his head Harry?" Ron of course was the first to break the silence, after a few strangled facial expressions that is.

"I don't get to pick Ron. And before you just assume that Dra... _Malfoy_ had anything to do with it, that was the first time it was him. Every other dream was from witches and wizards I don't know."

... (end flashback)

* * *

><p>After Harry's explanation was finished Mrs Weasley called them all down for dinner. They all acted like nothing had happened, but none of them talked much, making it obvious that something was wrong. When they finished eating Harry and Ron had gone outside, both reluctant to talk so they sat on the bench in silence. One thing was for sure, life at the burrow could get pretty interesting. The last thing Harry and Ron expected while they sat was for a white panther to swagger right up to Harry and speak.<p>

"Dark forces are gathering. Proceed with caution." The panther smiled, as much as a panther can. "Joking, but seriously, they will come soon"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review guys!**


End file.
